The Frost of Winter
by zoruarules4
Summary: Aura Frost, a winter spirit. Throw in a romance with Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians, some secrets, and Pitch, Nightmare King as Aura's long lost brother. You've got yourself "The Frost of Winter"!
1. Prologue

**Jack Frost, a Guardian of snow and fun, trod through the snow without meaning. It was winter, his favourite season.**

**Of course, being a Guardian was fun, but all that wasn't fun was that he hadn't even got a fellow winter spirit to talk to.**

**He was bored. He then watched the white glittery snowflakes of winter fall. No one understood him or saw him.**

**That was obvious. He needed someone for a fun friend to talk to, to have snowball fights with.**

**Another winter spirit that believed in fun, magic, and snowball fights.**

**It had to be a person who was a Guardian. Otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it.**


	2. The Frosty Meeting

**"Frosthead! Come on, do some magic tricks!?" Our story starts with a tall girl named Aura Frost.**

**"No, I am too tired," said Aura, brushing the white blanket like snow off her shoulders and walking away.**

**Aura Frost was a 17 year old girl with white snow like hair, striking blue eyes, and awfully pale skin. She wore a ice blue hooded sweater with tore brown trousers. "Please."**

**"Scaredycat!" called the kid who was harassing Aura, Bill.**

**"Who said I was a scaredycat?" smiled Aura, running away.**

**She ran to her home, a small snowy cave in the mountains near a big town. Cold air lingered in the cave, but Aura liked it. "People take it too seriously that I can do magic..." she breathed.**

**Then she looked at the Moon. "Why was I created? I can can call and ride the wind, float like a snowflake, conjure ice and snow, freeze objects or even people solid with a mere wave of my hand, make images drawn on frosted window panes come to life, and even unleash bolts of ice."**

**Aura took a deep breath and stepped outside, letting the freezing cold air consume her outer skin, and then she hurled ice at the surrounding skinny trees. "Yes. I can still do it."**

* * *

**"North. We need a new Guardian to take over Sandy's spot?" asked Toothiana, the head Tooth Fairy and a leading Guardian.**

**"Well, things never change," muttered Bunnymund. "Especially that I'm a Easter Bunny."**

**Then he glared at Jack Frost. "Not a kangaroo."**

**"Who said I said you were a kangaroo?" said Jack. "Anyway. I'm going back to the snowy forest to play."**

**"Grrr. This isn't over," said Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny as Jack floated away.**

* * *

**Aura's POV**

**I walked on to a icy forest, watching everything. A frozen pond stood in the center.**

**It was then I became aware of the boy standing across the lake observing me it was kinda creepy. He had on a blue hoodie, brown lightly shredded trousers, no shoes and what looked to me like a…**

**Wait a second….**

**-Jack's POV-**

**I quickly found out that the sound I had heard came from a girl who was currently falling on her but several times on my pond. Though the sight was funny I couldn't help but wonder what someone like her was doing out here in the middle of the night.**

**It was easy to tell that she wasn't from around here by the way she was dressed almost similar to me like the cold didn't matter. Which also lead me to wander how she wasn't freezing, I'm supposed to be cold being a winter spirit but her she looked like any typical teenager.**

**I chuckled lightly to myself watching her, it's like she's never seen snow before but she obviously would have had to since she's out here. The wind ruffled my coat lightly as I watched her before it whizzed across the lake and tugged her hair upward playfully.**

**Then she looked at me or rather in my direction as after 300 years of experience I had learned not to get my hopes up whenever someone looked in my direction. So I just started at her and she stared right on back with sparkling silver eyes.**

**I'm invisible to everyone but I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that she can actually see me.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Aura walked closer. Jack walked closer.**

**"Who are you? I'm Aura, Aura Frost." Aura smiled.**

**Jack then realised she could see him and smiled. "Jack Frost."**

**Silence swept over the two. "Um."**

**"So..uh...where are you from?" Jack's voice then came to a whisper.**

**"I don't know," answered Aura. "Where are you from?"**

**"Same," Jack said. Then he began to walk away.**

**"Wait!" Jack heard Aura's voice. "Do you...have special powers?"**

**Jack hesitated. Did she mean his powers of ice, snow and frost?**

**He then turned around. "Yes. Do you have special powers?"**

**"Yes." Aura felt power sweeping her away and instantly, she hurled freezing ice at each tree that was around the area. "Phew."**

**Jack then smiled. "Well. See you around."**

**Then suddenly a snowball hit her face. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"**

**It was Jack. "Aura, you believe in snowballs?"**

**Aura then picked up a snowball and threw it at Jack. "Mighta well!"**

**Jack laughed and threw a white snowball back. Aura dodged it. "Mmm."**

**Aura then ran to her cave, waving to Jack before she was gone.**

* * *

**"Jack! You're back..." North welcomed Jack as he entered,. "What took you so long?"**

**"..." Jack didn't say anythig.**

**Bunnymund frowned. "Something wrong?"**

**"..."**

**"You gotta tell us!"**

**"..."**

**"I'm done with this!" Bunnymund walked away scowling.**

**"Fine! I'll tell you..." Jack said.**

**Bunnymund turned around. "What is it? You discovered you've got a mutant Yeti?"**

**"No, this girl-"**

**"Girls. What are they about?"**

**"She saw me. And she had frost powers. Bunnymund, are you stupid?"**

**"No, you're stupid."**

**"Stupid bunny."**

**"Stupid Frost."**

**"You Guardians are both stupid," Tooth said trying to calm down the argument. "Now, let's know who's the new Guardian."**

**They turned to North, who was busy telling a yeti to do blue robots instead of red ones.**

**The yeti had already done a hundred. Then North turned to the three.**

**He turned on a monitor. The blue monitor showed a tall girl with snow like long hair, strikingly blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a ice blue sweater with torn brown trousers.**

**Then they all turned to Jack Frost. "Jack. That, is a female version of you."**

_**That's Aura! **_**Jack thought in astonishment. _Man, she musta have good powers._**

**"Um. No. That's the girl who I met."**

**"SERIOUSLY?!"**

* * *

**Tooth had a mental breakdown, North was glaring at Jack, and Bunnymund kept punching Jack every ten minutes.**

**"Seriously. Guys, calm down-"**

**"We'll make her come!"**

**"In how?"**

**"In how we did to you."**

**"AWWWWW PLEASE NOT THE BROWN BAG AGAIN! $$%^^$%u&^"**

**"Don't swear, it's not in your nature-"**

**"Nice joke."**

**"It wasn't a joke."**

* * *

**Aura walked through the town of Burgess, closing her eyes and remembering Jack. "I wish..."**

**"Jack says he had a conversation with ya. A few 'ours ago, eh?" A strong male voice said.**

**Aura saw a grey haired Pooka, a mythical type of rabbit. "I know you. E. Aster Bunnymund, right?"**

**"Who told you that?"**

**"I guess just a little winter spirit told me," chuckled Aura. "Ja-HEY!"**

**She was caught in a brown paper bag by Yetis and hopped into a magic portal to North's Workshop.**

***At the workshop***

**Aura got out, only to stare up into the eyes of Nicholas St. North aka Santa. "I hope the Yetis treated you well."**

**Aura frowned and then turned to Jack, her voice sarcastic.**

**"Yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!"**

**North then smiled. "Oh good. That was my idea!"**

**Jack did exactly the same as Aura Frost. "Um. Nice to see you again."**

**Aura frowned. "So Jack. What is this place?"**

**Jack and the others had to explain. Again.**


End file.
